


Holding On

by Silveraura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Office, Pain, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveraura/pseuds/Silveraura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is what it looks like between them. But nothing is what they want it to be either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Im just working on something I've had in my head for a while. I really suck at this but I'm doing my best so I hope you enjoy it. Leave comments and let me kow what you think :)

"Stiles!" Derek yelled repeatedly chasing the boy who was headed towards the elevator. "Stiles, please! Stop!" but it was no use, Stiles just kept running, without looking back or slowing down. The elevator door opened, Lydia Martin was about to step out but she saw the boy coming towards her with tears in his eyes and she did not hesitate in pulling the boy inside, and hitting the close button repeatedly as if her life depended on it. "Hold it! Lydia please!" As the door was closing, Stiles just dropped to his knees and Lydia getting on hers embracing him without breaking eye contact with Derek as the door closed. He can't breathe. "Stiles! Look at me! Stiles, please, honey, look at me! Take deep breaths, don't let it take over! It wasn't working, the panic attack was taking over on a big scale. The sobbing was getting worse. "He- He was - He lied to m-" It felt as if weights had been attached to his lungs. "Stiles, please, you have to calm down, don't talk, just breathe with me" She hugged him tightly and place his head on her chest. "It's ok, it's ok" She kept repeating, as he used all the energy he had left to try and match her breathing. He couldn't stop crying. 

The flashback of the man he loves kissing another man that wasn't him, pinned against a wall in his office... he just wanted to throw up right there. It was like a bad movie on Pay-Per-View he did not ordered. Anger and pain kept building up as he kept remembering those disgusting images in his head. He punched the floor and Lydia flinched. "Stiles, it's ok. Look at me. Try to relax and tell me what happened." The elevator door opened and someone was about to step in but he looked down at the the couple sitting in the middle of the elevator and Lydia just gave him a nasty glare "Sorry, its out of service. take the stairs" and the middle aged man stepped back and left. She hit the close button again but this time slamming the emergency stop button. This was going to take some time. 

"He lied to me, Lydia. I- I asked him and he- he UGH! How could I have been so stupid! He yelled. Lydia hugged him tighter, rubbing his back and kissing his head. "The worst part about finding him like that today was that I- I kind of knew, but I didn't wanted to believe in it, Lydia. I didn't. I didn't wanted to, God, I hoped and prayed that it was just me misinterpreting things, me overreacting. But nothing pointed me in that direction." Stiles said hardly stopping for breath as he spoke. "What did I do wrong, Lydia? Was it me? All I did was give him everything I had, my time, my love, my patience. Lydia, please tell me what did I do wrong?"

"Oh honey..." Lydia didn't think it was possible to hug Stiles tighter than what was already hugging him. She was angry, she was mad. If there is one thing you should never do, it's make Lydia angry. 

Things were about to get real.


	2. Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this.

They make it to Lydia's apartment just a few minutes away from the office. They didn't speak on the way there, she just drove. Her apartment was huge and fancy, decorated with flowers, mirrors and expensive furniture. Can't expect any less from Lydia. As they walk in, Lydia throws down her car keys on a table next to the door, taking off her coat in a hurry and dropping it on the floor as she leads Stiles to the living room. 

Stiles is shaking, like really shaking. 

"Stiles, stay right here. I'll make you some tea" says Lydia while rushing to the kitchen. Stiles is just sitting there, staring at his feet. Tears are still coming down his face. "How did this happen?" He whispered to himself. His phone vibrated and he took a look at it and he sent a quick reply to the text, putting his phone back in his pocket after. Things between him and Derek have been very shaky during the past few weeks but he was working hard, he thought they would pull through. Derek had been acting strange and very secretive lately but... He never thought it would go down this path. He refused to believe it. All those late night phone calls, the texting, sleeping at the office, it all made sense now.  
Lydia walks into the living room carrying a tray with two cups of tea and her cellphone. "Here. Drink it. All of it. Don't argue with me." He stares at the cup, he feels tired, weak and angry. "He lied to me Lyd's... He- he omg Lydia how did I not see this sooner?" Lydia sits next to him and hugs him. It's the only thing she knows that will comfort him. Words won't do much now. 

"I didn't think he'd go this far. I'm so sorry, Stiles. But listen to me" she sits up straight, facing him and looking at him in the eyes "This is not your fault. You hear me? Not for one second think this is your fault! I forbid you to think that way. You've been tolerating that asshole for far too long."

Stiles doesn't say anything. He just nods slowly. He looks devastated. Lydia hates seeing him like this. All she does is hug him and she does not want to let him go. "Everything is going to be ok." She whispered. A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Lydia gets up and walks towards the door in a hurry. "Good evening, Lydia." Chris Argent, extremely handsome for a man in his mid 40's. "Hello, Mr. Argent. I'm so sorry but now it's not good time for a visit. I know you wanted to go over those documents today but something very important just came up and I just can't-" he cut her off by waving his hands. "Lydia, it's ok! Calm down, I'm just here to drop these folders. Allison said you might need them for next weeks meeting and since she will be out of the city-" she took the folders and smiled at him, "Thank you so much. I totally forgot about them. I was on my way to pick them up but..." She took a deep breath and sighed while looking back to where stiles was still sitting, motionless. "Also, that's why I'm here too." He said in a very apologetic tone. "I heard there was a big commotion at the office and they said there was some yelling and screaming between Stiles and Derek and... Is Stiles alright? Can I come in?" She stepped aside so he could walk inside and closed the door. "How did you know he'd be here? She said with a curious look. He walked towards Stiles and hugged him. "He texted me and I came as fast as I could". Stiles was holding on to Chris and crying on his shoulder. Chris kept whispering things that she could barely hear. 

Lydia walked towards the red sofa right in front of the one stiles was sitting, looking at them in confusion but her brain was already putting pieces together. 

Chris pulled Stiles away from his shoulder, cupping his face and kissed him. 

"You two have some serious explaining to do. Right now" she said crossing her arms and looking at them almost with disappointment. She's ready to kill people.


End file.
